


Nèung, săawng, săam

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Seungchuchu fikatonowe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Seoul, Seung Gil obserwuje, South Korea - Freeform, Thai Language, Thailand, początek przyjaźni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: „Seung Gil lubi obserwować innych zawodników”.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil
Series: Seungchuchu fikatonowe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726339
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Nèung, săawng, săam

Seung Gil lubi obserwować innych zawodników. Sądzi, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, zapewne wszyscy bacznie oglądają występy swoich konkurentów i obliczają w głowie punkty za kolejne figury, odejmują za błędy oraz zwyczajnie patrzą. Czasem z zazdrością, czasem z podziwem, czasem w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Widzą, czy ktoś jest w formie, czy wykonuje swój popisowy numer, czy stara się jeździć ostrożniej niż zwykle. Seung Gil też tak robi. To dość naturalne.  
  
Ale oprócz tego _obserwuje_. Patrzy, z jaką miną siedzą w oczekiwaniu na swoją kolej, czy długo rozmawiają z trenerami, jak reagują na wiadomości o osiągnięciach innych. Nie próbuje nijak wykorzystywać zebranych informacji, robi to raczej z ciekawości czy też może dla zabicia nudy. Jedni zawodnicy są dość interesujący, tak jak Victor Nikiforov, inni zupełnie nużący, jak na przykład Emil Nekola. Są również ludzie pokroju Jeana-Jacquesa Leroya, na pewno nienużący, ale też niemający w sobie ani krztyny czegoś, co mogłoby interesować.  
  
I jest jeszcze czwarty typ. Zawodnicy tacy jak Phichit Chulanont. Czy też raczej po prostu — Phichit Chulanont, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niepasujący do żadnej kategorii.  
  
Jest w Phichicie coś takiego, co nie pozwala Seung Gilowi na zakwalifikowanie go do grupy „interesujący jak Nikiforov”, choć bez wątpienia interesujący jest. Niemal bez przerwy spędza wolny czas w mediach społecznościowych, dokumentuje prawie każdy swój krok poza lodowiskiem, głośno wyraża tęsknotę za chomikami, które zostały w Bangkoku, i rozmawia z niemal każdym. Wydaje się również zupełnie nieporuszony faktem, że zmuszony jest przez jeden sezon trenować pod okiem Min So Park, przyjaciółki Celestina Cialdiniego z dawnych lat. Trenerka Phichita w Bangkoku ma jakieś sprawy osobiste, a powrót do Detroit był najwyraźniej niemożliwy, więc razem z Seung Gilem jeździ na seulskim lodowisku. Nie przeszkadza mu nawet to, że jego koreański oscyluje gdzieś między „umiem się przedstawić, wyznać ci miłość i powiedzieć _łyżwy_ ” a „nie do końca wiem, jak jest _zgubiłem nowy komplet sznurówek do łyżew_ , ale mowa ciała jest mniej więcej międzynarodowa”. Ma szczęście, że koreańska trenerka dobrze zna angielski.  
  
Z drugiej strony jednak bardzo poważnie podchodzi do treningów, nigdy się nie spóźnia, nawet jeśli Min So czasami każe im być gotowymi skoro świt, a także ani razu nie daje po sobie poznać, że uważa się za lepszego zawodnika. A miałby powody, by tak robić, Seung Gil doskonale wie, co Phichit umie wyczyniać na lodzie i jak długa jest jego lista osiągnięć. A mimo to cierpliwie wykonuje wszystkie ćwiczenia i powtarza figury, które ma już doskonale opanowane. Seung Gil nawet widuje go niekiedy, jak siedzi na ławce i w oczekiwaniu na trenerkę ślęczy nad podręcznym słownikiem angielsko-koreańskim, powtarzając pod nosem kolejne słówka.  
  
Seung Gil już od dawna uważa Phichita za dość wyjątkowego, ale w tym czasie, który teraz wspólnie spędzają, tylko coraz bardziej się w tej opinii utwierdza. Phichit co prawda ciągle chciałby chodzić z Seung Gilem na lunche i zasypywać się nawzajem setkami zdjęć z Instagrama (gdyby ten ich tyle miał), ale też nie ciąga go nigdzie na siłę i zadowala się wspólnymi posiłkami raz na kilka dni oraz tymi czterema wspólnymi fotografiami, które Seung Gil pozwolił mu umieścić w sieci. Bardzo dużo mówi — o Bangkoku, tym przepięknym Mieście Aniołów, które nigdy nie śpi, o swoich trzech chomikach, których imion Seung Gil ciągle nie umie zapamiętać i poprawnie wymówić, o tym, jak mu się żyło w Detroit, o wszystkich odwiedzonych na świecie knajpkach, oczywiście obfotografowanych przez niego z każdej strony. Ale bardzo dużo też słucha, gdy Seung Gila najdzie ochota, by samemu podzielić się jakąś historią, na przykład o swoim psie, albo odpowiedzieć na jedno z licznych pytań Phichita. Ten nigdy jednak nie naciska i nie wyciąga niczego na siłę; jeśli widzi, że Seung Gil nie chce o czymś mówić, potrafi tak pokierować rozmową, by obaj byli zadowoleni.  
  
Nie jest więc Phichit na pewno nużący albo mało interesujący. Wręcz przeciwnie — wydaje się jedną z najciekawszych osób, które było dane Seung Gilowi poznać.  
  
Pośród wielu rzeczy, które w Phichicie Seung Gila bardzo ciekawią, sytuuje się pewna dość prozaiczna kwestia. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji tego wyłapać, ale teraz, gdy trenują tylko we dwaj, często słyszy, jak Phichit przed jakimiś skomplikowanymi ruchami lub rozpoczęciem całego układu mówi coś do siebie, bierze głębszy oddech i dopiero rusza. Brzmi to mniej więcej jak „nuu soo saa” albo może „nen son sam”.  
  
Kiedy słyszy te słowa pierwszy raz, nie ma pojęcia, co mogą znaczyć — próbuje zatem wyszukać je w internecie. Znajduje jedynie odnośniki do mezopotamskich rytułałow przeciw czarom, książki o oszczędzaniu, informacje o seryjnym mordercy Davidzie Berkovitzu i jakiegoś wykonawcę o pseudonimie Nu Look. Odrzuca wszystkie te możliwości; nie wydaje mu się, by Phichit znajdował siłę w antycznych klątwach albo mordercach.  
  
Wobec tego postanawia samemu spróbować odgadnąć. _Nuu soo saa_ lub _nen son san_. Ciągle tak samo, bez zmiany kolejności, trzy elementy, Phichit mruczy je pod nosem, tak jak mruczy koreańskie słówka, gdy je powtarza... Trzy elementy, słówka... Czy to może być tak proste? Wpisuje w Google „tajskie liczebniki”. Znajduje strony internetowe oferujące tłumaczenia, ale jako że nie zna alfabetu, przenosi się do sekcji filmów. Włącza pierwszy z nich i kiedy ze słuchawek zaczynają płynąć słowa, uśmiecha się do siebie.  
  
„ _Nèung_ , jeden. _Săawng_ , dwa. _Săam_ , trzy...”*  
  
Phichit mówi do siebie po prostu _raz, dwa, trzy_. Tak zwyczajnie. Jedna z wielu zagadek rozwiązana.  
  
W zasadzie, myśli sobie Seung Gil, mógłby zaproponować Phichitowi pomoc w nauce koreańskiego i poprosić w zamian o podsunięcie kilku tajskich zwrotów. A kto wie, być może Phichit czasem będzie liczył _hana_ , _tul_ , _set_ , po koreańsku?  
  
Skoro mają ze sobą spędzić jeszcze kilka miesięcy, chyba warto spróbować popchnąć ich znajomość w dalszym kierunku**. Jest jeszcze tyle ciekawych rzeczy w Phichicie, które czynią go kimś wychodzącym poza wszelkie schematy znane Seung Gilowi, a którym to rzeczom Seung Gil bardzo chętnie przyjrzy się bliżej.

**Author's Note:**

> * znaczki nad samogłoskami to oznaczenia tonów (1 na niskim, 2 i 3 na wnoszącym), natomiast wymowy tajskich liczb od 1 do 10 można posłuchać np. [tutaj](https://youtu.be/8UvP1TXz4s8?t=50s)  
> ** TAK, BĘDZIE MIĘDZY NIMI MIŁOŚĆ, BO JA ICH SHIPUJĘ I TAK CHCĘ ;> ALE SEUNG GIL JESZCZE O TYM NIE WIE


End file.
